Substrate processing systems, such as plasma reactors, may be used to deposit, etch, or form layers on a substrate supported within a processing chamber. The processes may result in undesirable deposits on portions of the processing chamber. Cleaning processes of the processing chamber are performed periodically cleaned to remove the undesirable deposits and waste products that may accumulate in the chamber. In some cleaning processes, sometimes referred to as in-situ cleaning, a cleaning gas is introduced to the chamber to clean the chamber and internal components and then exhausted to proper handling equipment.
The inventors have observed that some in-situ cleaning processes, the cleaning gases do not adequately clean the chamber surfaces, and may not contact some surfaces at all.
Thus, the inventors have provided herein apparatus and methods that may improve the performance of in-situ cleaning processes.